


Sherbert

by Actingshady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actingshady/pseuds/Actingshady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry play a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherbert

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, had this saved in Word for over a year. I have another account on AO3 but no longer feel confident posting under that address. Just want this out there and I'm really sorry but it isn't actually finished so, yeah, sorry about that. I may finish it one day but I just want it off my comp but want to save it somewhere so that's why I'm posting. Gah.

“What’s your safe word babe?” Harry’s voice is right in front of Louis, filling the air and his lungs with every breath he takes. His chest is tight but that has nothing to do with the ropes wrapped tightly around him, under his nipples and below his belly button, there are two winding back and keeping him attached upright to the pole behind him. His arms are outstretched, his shoulders taught, his biceps, elbows and wrists tied with soft rope to the horizontal bars of the ‘T.’

 

“Sherbet” Louis exhales as he feels Harry’s press his lips to the skin just below his earlobe.

 

“Good boy,” Harry kisses him again, trailing little pepper pecks to his jaw and trailing up to the other ear before pulling back and meeting Louis’ eyes with his own.

 

“Harry, please, need it,” Louis’ not collared for this and Harry’s told him that he can make as much noise as he wants. He can beg and plead and it’ll all go unpunished today.

 

“I know love, ‘m gonna give you it too, you know I will,” Harry smiles down at his boy. “But need you to be okay first yeah? ‘S important, like, need to know you want this.”

 

“I want it, I do, I really really do,” Louis’ nearly whimpering already and he’s achingly hard, his cock flushed and full against his belly but he knows Harry is too, they’re bot ignoring themselves for this.

 

“Safe word?” Harry asks again as though they haven’t just had this conversation.

 

“Sherbet” Louis replies immediately, holding Harry’s gaze and trying to show the boy with his eyes just how much he wants this.

 

“Okay, good boy, _best_ boy, all for me huh Lou?”

 

“Just for you, all for you,” Louis’ tries to thrust his hips forward, to show Harry how _hard_ he is, all for the younger boy but he can’t because his thighs are bound too, not just together but holding them back on the pole. He can’t move an inch and he knows that it’s safer like this, he knows that there’s an actual reason but it’s so frustrating now, to be bound so tight and be so hard and so desperate and so _ready_ but not be able to do anything about it.

 

“Love you,” Harry’s still smiling, not the smile he does in interviews or on camera, _this_ is a different smile. This has green eyes twinkling like dewy blades of grass caught dancing in the sun’s rays. This smile has dimples the size of Louis’ third finger (he’d poked all of his fingers into the soft skin one day just to see which one would fit perfectly.) This smile is all for Louis and it makes his heart flutter. He can see the ship where it’s sailing forever on the creamy skin of his lover and he can’t help but look out of the corner of his eyes to his own bound right inner arm; just to see the compass that he knows is there.

 

“Love you too Ha-Harry,” Louis giggles and feels what must be a thousand butterflies beating their wings in his chest; because Harry’s fucking giggling too and it’s so bloody ridiculous, given what they’re about to do, but it’s also mind numbingly perfect and this, what they have, is all Louis has ever wanted.

 

HarryandLouis. LouisandHarry.

 

Harry turns away and Louis can see him opening a box, not their usual box; this is something new entirely. Louis tries to keep his breathing and pulse calm, he knows he’s safe and he knows that he wants what’s about to happen, he probably wants it more than Harry does; given that it took him so bloody long to persuade the taller boy to let them try it.

 

Several blow jobs, an aching jaw and one extremely sensitive bum later and Harry had finally agreed to Louis’ request.

 

“Ready sweetcheeks?” Louis is still facing Harry’s back and he takes a moment to admire the muscles he can see ripple with the brunets movements, his eyes only half watching the rest of his lover’s actions.

 

“R-ready,” Louis stammers barely able to form any words.

 

“Okay, here we go then babe, but remember, your safe word is there for a reason and I want you to use it if you want me to stop, promise?” Harry’s packing the contents of the box away now and sliding it further back along the table, there’s a couple of objects left out now though and although Louis doesn’t know what they all are he can hazard a guess.

 

“Pr-promise,” Louis berates himself for stuttering; hoping that Harry won’t interpret it as fear or regret when really it was simply because he almost couldn’t form the words around the lust that’s consumed him.

 

Harry lets the stutter slip by, ignoring it completely and turning on the spot to show Louis his objects.

 

“F-uck,” Louis breathes out at the sight of the sharp silver knife held in Harry’s giant fingers.

 

Harry doesn’t say anything, just lets his eyes do the talking, keeps them set on Louis’ own and walks forward until his body is flush against Louis’ bound form.

 

He holds the knife carefully, his grip on the tool firm and strong, before lowering it gently and pressing the blade into the skin of Louis’ sternum. They’re both just watching now as the silver sits against Louis’ sun kissed skin, neither of them say a word, they just breathe.

 

Harry waits a moment or two longer before pressing a little harder, his breath stuttering a little as he feels rather than sees, Louis’ intake of breath.

“Doing so well Boo, so good for me, so good, ‘m going to make this good for you love, _I’m_ gonna be good for you,” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ parted lips and lingers there until he feels the restrained boy respond.

 

Harry pulls back to drink in some air and feels his dick harden at the way Louis lets his head drop, chin falling to rest against his body so that he watch as Harry very gently trails the knife point lower. It slides along his skin until jabs into the soft skin above his belly button, Louis pants, his lips drying with the cool air he’s inhaling.

 

Harry seems to realise this and once more, connects their lips together and licks his way into Louis’ mouth, his cheek tickling against the slight stubble that runs along Louis’ jaw, the slighter boy completely submissive; allowing Harry to set the pace of the kiss.

 

To an outsider it would look almost innocent, the two lovers making out; Harry’s tongue exploring Louis’ familiar mouth, but then there’s the knife and the ropes and maybe it’s pure filth and intense and Louis tries to hump his hips forward again, desperately seeking the friction he knows Harry can give him. He whimpers and the noise is instantly lost into Harry’s mouth, swallowed down into the boy’s insides, and Louis thinks he doesn’t mind whimpering or crying or shouting or begging, as long as it’s to Harry. As long as it’s into _Harry’s_ ears that the sounds fall, or _Harry’s_ mouth that drinks away his whines, HarryHarryHarry, because he wants to consume his boyfriend as much as his boyfriend consumes him.

 

Harry pulls away, not far, they breathe together, each of their chests heaving with their need for air, but they’re still connected by a trail of saliva that runs from one open mouth to the other.

 

“L-love you H,” Louis’ seemingly regains his breath first and tries to nudge his head forward, wanting to rub his nose into Harry’s jaw, but he can’t get far with the way his body is fixed to the bars.

 

“Love you too babe,” Harry’s eyes are solely fixed on the knife now, watching it sit against the boy’s panting tummy before trailing it away again; letting it make a running indent into the flesh as it caresses it’s way to his hip.

 

Harry leans down to suck a bruise into Louis’ skin, just beside the tip of the knife, his eyes raising up to connect with Louis’ own which are staring straight back at him. Harry nibbles into the flesh of Louis’ lips, letting his teeth sink in and then licking over the indentations with his tongue flat. He pulls back only to drag the knife across back to Louis’ belly button and he circles it, dragging the blade as he goes, watching as it digs into the beautiful skin.

 

Harry can see how hard Louis is, he’s fully naked after all and his cock is pressed up towards his belly, and Harry can’t resist from nudging forward, grinding his own boxer covered cock against Louis’.

 

Louis pants, he’s bound so tightly to the bars and Harry’s so close, so tantalizingly near and Louis knows, he _knows_ that he could come from this, and he knows he doesn’t need permission but something about this makes him want to hold off. He wants to come with Harry, his Harry, he wants them to do this together, get off on this _together_.

 

“You good Lou?” Harry pauses to look into Louis’ eyes and Louis knows that his eyes are probably just as dilated as Harry’s own are; the black pupils filling the colored irises until the blue and green are just specks.

 

“So good Haz, so, ughnn, so good,” Louis can’t help himself, he wiggles and he moans with relief as he catches a teasing touch of Harry with his dick and it feels so mind numbingly good that he jerks, only half hearing Harry’s soft expletive and barely feeling the cut as the knife nicks the skin over his abs.

 

Harry waits, holding his breath, for Louis to calm down and he readies himself for the safe word that he’s sure will follow… But it doesn’t. Instead, Louis just moans sinfully before blinking back at Harry with wide eyes, smile tugging at his parted lips.

 

“Best boy Louis, best boy for me, the only boy I could ever want, more than I could ever want, love you, so good for me yeah?” Harry lowers the knife and presses himself flush against Louis, he wants this moment; he _needs_ to know that Louis’ okay, that what they’re doing is okay.

 

Louis whimpers as he feels the weight of Harry settle against him, his mind is whirring when he feels the clothe of Harry’s boxers press against his now leaking cock. The bubbles of precome that he knows to be spilling from the slit of his cock make him moan and he raises his head and licks his lips with his spit-dried tongue to search out Harry.

 

“M-more babe, pl-ease,” Louis mumbles, hoping that Harry will hear them before they’re kissed away.

 

“Okay baby, but remember your word, whenever you want to love, yeah?” Harry presses one last kiss to Louis’ mouth before pulling away and taking in the truly mouth watering sight of the boy in front of him.

 

Louis closes his eyes and wills his cock to stop aching so much, he doesn’t want to come yet; he wants to wait for Harry.

 

Just as Harry moves away to take another of the objects he’d removed from the box earlier Louis swallows and tries to make his voice work in order to say, “Harry, please, don’t wanna yet, don’t, not without you, please, please, please.”

 

And what he’s asking for, what Louis wants, would be lost to any outsider, to anyone who is not _Harry_. But Harry, Harry _knows_ , hell, he knows what Louis wants and needs better than Louis himself does most of the time. All he responds with is a smile and a nod before leaving Louis alone and strutting off with swaying hips to their bedroom. He returns a few moments later with one of his torn off sleeves which he folds up into a long rectangle, he presses a closed mouth kiss to each of Louis’ eyelids before binding the material around them.

 

“You remember your word Lou? Can you tell me you remember your word sweetheart?” Harry murmurs, and he sounds so close to Louis but the small boy can’t see him or touch him; but he knows he’s there because he feels the short puffs of air from his words fall onto his skin; inking it with his presence.

 

“Y-yes, I ‘member it,” Louis mumbles and is rewarded with a quick peck on his lips from his boy.

 

There’s silence then and it would be disconcerting and uneasy if it weren’t for the fact that they’re HarryandLouis, LouisandHarry, and that’s the same as _safe_ and _home_ and everything that rests in between.

 

The next thing Louis feels is ice, a cube of frozen water melting against his heated and flushed skin, it licks its way from nipple to nipple, Harry’s blunt nails teasingly dragging at his chest hairs as he goes. Louis pants, he knows what’s to come next and he wants to moan but it gets caught in his throat when he feels the knife chase after the ice. The water runs and the knife dances and his whole body tingles, his cock pulses and then he remembers, he remembers what he wanted, what he asked for and Harry hasn’t given him it.

 

He sobs, it’s loud and he knows the look that must be on Harry’s face now because the ice has stopped and the knife has paused, continuing to press into the bud of his right nipple.

 

“Please, please, don’t wanna yet, don’t wanna, don’t wanna, please, stop me,” Louis knows their begs and he knows that begging isn’t what this is about, tonight it’s different; Harry’s still completely in control (neither of them would have it any other way) but tonight Louis’ asked for this to happen. This was all his idea and he wants to share it with Harry, he wants Harry to get hard too, wants Harry to get off on this just like he will.

 

“What baby? What can I do? What don’t you want sweetheart? Tell me Lou,” Harry has let the ice melt now and Louis feels the cold remnants of water when a hand clasps the side of his face, holding his cheek, thumbing over the skin at the side of his nose and beneath the blindfold.

 

“Don’t wanna come yet Haaaa-rry,” Louis mumbles, trying desperately to stop himself from bursting right there.

 

Harry can’t stop the laugh that escapes him, he’d honestly been expecting Louis to say that he doesn’t want _this_ anymore; that he doesn’t want the knife that lingers over his body.

 

“Okay babe, let me fix that, so hard for me Lou, huh? So hard, bet you could just come like this, untouched, how would that feel babe? To know that a metal knife got you off, got you so hard and made you come, bet you’d burst.”

 

Louis’ about to explode, he’s hard and flushed against his tummy, his cock must be red and his balls feel so full and he’s ready, but he holds it off, panting his way through the ache. He knows he must look a sight, all hard and bound to a fucking post in the middle of their living room, his body must be damp from the ice and the sweat he knows to be settled in his skin. His nipples feel like sharp points in the cool air and he’s a delightful mixture of both hot and cold and his Harry is beside him, they’re together and it’s the only way he could ever want them to be.

 

“You, you hard too? Are you? Like me?” Louis wants to know, and he hopes that Harry is hard; just like him.

 

Harry can’t help but bite into his lip, almost breaking the skin, he wants to shout from the rooftops, sing from the stars, go out on to the streets and scream in the faces of anyone who’s there, just how much he fucking _loves_ this boy; this perfect boy that he plans to spend the rest of his life with.

 

“So, _so,_ hard for you Lou, all for you, just for you love,” Harry kisses Louis, delighted with the way the boy chases his lips, their tongues meshing together and they meet somewhere in the middle, joined and touching intimately and it’s so blindingly perfect.

 

Harry takes hold of the base of Louis’ cock and eases the strap of the cock ring around before pulling it tight and pressing the studs together, he knows Louis both loves and hates this particular toy. It presses into the base of his shaft with tiny little studs and holds him so tight that he can’t possibly come. Harry swallows Louis’ whimpered moan as the studs are fastened into place on his dick.

 

“Good boy Lou, feel how hard you make me, all for you babe,” Now that Louis can’t come Harry thrusts his own narrow hips forward and smirks at the choked gasp Louis makes as both of their hard cocks are grinded together. As he pulls his body free he presses a kiss to Louis’ parted lips and smirks once, his eyes betraying him though when they silently check Louis’ okay and after he’s given a shaky nod he turns away. His back is to Louis now and he can hear the boy’s shaky breaths, whimpered half moans and lifts the lighter from where it’s been laid on the table.

 

Louis’ breath stutters and his eyes widen when he sees Harry turn around to face him once again, lighter in one hand and knife in the other.

 

“This okay?” Harry asks quietly, walking back to Louis’ side.

 

“Y-y-yeah,” Louis has sweat dripping down his hair line now but he trusts Harry, he has nothing to worry about; it’s just he’s feeling pretty vulnerable right now.

 

“Remember, if you say your word I stop straight away; but I won’t hurt you love, gonna make this so, _so_ good for you, everything you wanted” Harry hovers the blade over the lighter and thumbs it on, letting the flame lick into the metal for a few seconds before letting the embers go out.

 

Harry looks at Louis, really looks at him, the pink tinted skin under the inked scripture on his chest, the blushed tints of his cheeks, hooded eyes and parted lips and he knows the knife has cooled now, it’s no longer hot enough to burn; just enough to warm and he presses it to the piece of skin covering Louis’ sternum. Louis’ head’s dropped so that he’s able to watch and he gasps inwardly as the metal presses flat against him; before releasing a long moan.

 

“That okay sweetheart? You’re doing so well for me, such a good boy, so perfect and beautiful.” Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ jaw, brushing along the stubble as Louis shudders his breathes.

 

“M-more, please, again,” Louis’ still obscenely hard and there’s precome bubbling free from the slit of his cock even despite the ring that’s preventing his release.

 

Harry does give him more, but he makes sure not to burn or cut open any of Louis’ golden tinted skin, it’s not about the harming or pain; but about the excitement and undiscovered pleasure. It’s only after Harry hears Louis’ sob out a whimpered breath that he stops and his heart jumps as he takes in the sight of his boy; bound and sagging slightly against the bars, his dick hard and full and his balls drawn heavy and firm, his legs shaking slightly and his hands gripping into small determined fists.

 

“P-ple-ease, n-need to, please, H- Harry,” The words are unclear and hushed, interspersed with moans and whimpers but Harry understands every single one of them and he’s more than happy to oblige.

 

He takes his time though by turning his back to Louis and putting away the lighter and blade, back in their box and even though he’s enjoyed this experience more than he thought he would he would rather not repeat it too soon. After all; it was never something that he was comfortable with but he knew how difficult it had been for Louis to admit that he wanted it and he is always willing to give his boy what he wants.

 

His own cock is hard and full, the head red and aching with need. He turns back around to face Louis and very nearly comes just at the sight… 


End file.
